


午后时光

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 面包店AU。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661605
Kudos: 5





	午后时光

Part.1  
提姆的学校对面有一家面包店。  
面包店离学校很近。每次他从学校出来，过一条马路，便到了店门口。  
这家面包店不大，除了摆放各式各样的面包蛋糕之外，只有几张小桌子靠着大大的落地窗。  
面包店的店长是个二十岁出头的年轻人，他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，待人热情，笑容爽朗，小小的面包店里因此总是人满为患。  
不过每次提姆去到面包店的时候，店里基本上没有人。  
周三的下午，大部分学生都被课程塞满，而提姆的课则幸运地和他们错开了。  
这对提姆来说当然是一件再好不过的事情。  
在晴朗的午后点一份下午茶，静静地坐在店里，无人惊扰，平和安定。  
“哟提米！今天也很准时嘛！”店长捎着轻快的语调迅速冲到刚进门的提姆身边，把他的头发揉乱成一个鸟窝。  
“天啊迪克，我的头发！”提姆无奈地拍拍那只还卷着他头发的手，对方才终于恋恋不舍地缩了回去。  
“好啦好啦，你还是坐之前的位置吗？”迪克边走回柜台边问，“那儿都快成你的专座了。”  
“嗯，我还是比较喜欢这儿。”提姆说着走到第一张桌子前坐下，他每次都坐在这个位置上，这里阳光正好，还能透过落地窗看到街边的风景。  
提姆将笔记本电脑从包里抽出来放在桌子上，他感觉有人来到自己的侧边。  
他知道那是谁，但他仍然忍不住抬起头去看对方。  
“还是和以前一样？”男人低头，目光却没有落在他身上，只是目不转睛地盯着手里的小本子。  
“……对。”提姆的声音听起来有点儿沮丧。  
“好的，大约二十分钟后我会将下午茶上齐。”男人没有说任何多余的话语，转身迈着沉稳有力的步伐离开了。  
提姆侧过头，目光一直追随着男人直到他的身影隐没在拐角处。  
“有没有觉得杰穿这身特别帅？”迪克坏笑着靠近提姆，手撑在椅子的靠背上，“他平时脾气有点暴躁，不过在工作的时候自制力还是非常不错的。正巧借这个机会压一压他的脾气。”  
“你又跟我说这些干嘛？”提姆迅速地在键盘上敲敲打打，似乎对迪克的话毫无兴趣。  
“看到门口那辆摩托车了吗？”迪克没听到似的自顾自地说着，“那是他的哦。你不知道有多少姑娘梦想坐在那辆摩托车的后座上。可惜——啧，至今他每次都是一个人骑着摩托车上下班。”  
“好了迪克我不想听这些有的没的，我不需要查他的户口，你看我的论文还没写完呢。”提姆有点呼吸不稳，上帝保佑他没把刚才听到的信息全都当着迪克的面敲到电脑上去。  
“那我不打扰你啰！”迪克故意耸了耸肩，露出一个惋惜的表情，“你加油啊。”  
提姆不太能确定他最后那句加油到底是针对什么而言的，而他自然也没抱多少幻想。自打他第一次见到这位服务生起，他就清楚地判定服务生和店长是两个完全不同的类型。而很不幸的是，他发现自己后来渐渐喜欢上的那位并不如店长一般健谈。  
就在他想着这事儿的当口，杰森已经默不作声地将咖啡和小蛋糕放在了他的电脑边上，提姆只来得及说声“谢谢”，对方淡淡地回了句“不客气”就走开了。  
他们从来没有过更多的交流。  
杰森似乎对什么事情都漠不关心，而提姆收集到的和杰森有关的一切信息基本上都由迪克主动提供。迪克肯定早就看出了端倪，不过他不愿意挑明，只是每次都偷偷地跑到提姆那里一边装作聊天一边强行给他灌输关于杰森的各种信息和实时动态，简直像是“杰森周报”的金牌记者——好吧，如果有这种报纸的话。  
天知道这位活力过人的店长是怎么看出来他的小心思的！虽然提姆在内心对迪克提供的信息非常感激，但他觉得自己迟早有一天要被这种过于明显的“暗中帮助”给逼疯。  
先不管这些了，提姆伸了个懒腰，午后的阳光暖洋洋地洒在他的身上，真是舒服极了。至少，提姆想，每次坐在这里点下午茶的时候，总会让他有一种和杰森之间心照不宣的感觉。

Part.2  
“嘿提姆，康纳，你们听说了吗？”巴特迅速嚼着汉堡，他鼓着腮帮子，也不管自己是不是吐词清晰，“咱们每周五下午一起去的那家面包店，其实不止有店长一个人哦！”  
“啊……？”提姆觉得自己的大脑当机了一秒钟。  
“咦，那么小一家面包店，难道还有其他人？”康纳也好奇了，“可是我们每次去不都只有店长一个人吗？”  
“我跟你们说！”巴特显得特别自豪，仿佛自己掌握了什么天大的秘密，“我昨天晚上去面包店的时候，看见店长在跟一个人聊天！那肯定是个男人，长得很壮实，比店长要高，你们知道他最神秘的地方是什么吗——？”巴特故意拖长语调，在收获了提姆和康纳疑惑的眼神后，他才满意地给出了答案：“那男人戴着一个红色的头罩！”  
“……巴特，我不认为这是个好的笑话。”提姆向后捋了捋头发。  
“如果你想讲鬼故事，我想你挑错了时间。”康纳摊了摊手。  
“拜托——你们别这样！”巴特委屈地拉下脸，“我说的是真的啊！昨天店长还特别惊讶，说既然被我看到那只好把他正式介绍给大家了……不信的话——不信的话咱们现在就去面包店一趟啊！”  
巴特拽着康纳和提姆跑到校外，这时候正逢放学，店门口已经挤满了人，不少女生几乎贴着落地窗，探头往店里瞧。  
“你们看，那个人是谁啊？店里新来的员工吗？”  
“不知道……以前好像都没见过呢，不过……他身材真好！”  
“感谢各位的盛情光临！”这带着笑意的声音，一听就知道是店长了，“想必大家一定很好奇今天出现在店里的神秘人——红头罩先生！其实我不知道你们有没有想过，这家面包店虽然小，但是有这么多好吃的面包，我一个人是怎么忙过来的呢？事实就是——我一个人当然忙不过来！我是店长没错，但你们可别忘了，每家面包店都会有一位出色的面包师啊——红头罩先生平时忙着做各种各样的蛋糕，所以没有时间出来露面，今天他终于有机会让大家一睹真容啦！”  
然而红头罩先生似乎并不买店长的账，他只是简单地挥了一下手就闪进了柜台后面的小门里——那儿是烘焙间。如果你足够幸运，你就能看见店长从那里端来刚出炉的面包，那扇门后面像是有魔法似的，总能源源不断地产出好吃的面包。而产出面包的红头罩先生，原来一直隐藏在那扇门的后边。  
“……他管这叫‘一睹真容’？！”巴特难以置信地眨眨眼，“可他还戴着头罩呢？”  
“也许是想保持神秘感？”康纳猜测。  
“可是我很想看看面包师长什么样啊——”巴特鼓起脸颊，语气里全是不甘心，“能做出美味面包的人一定很不赖！好想认识他然后让他做更多的面包给我吃哦——”  
“提姆，你怎么不说话？”康纳下意识地捅了捅旁边的人，却身子一斜差点栽到地上。“提姆？……人呢？！”

Part.3  
“抱歉，康。刚才我发现课本忘在教室，所以回去拿了。”康纳刚打开手机就收到提姆的短信，“你们先回去吧，不用等我。”康纳舒了口气，拖着巴特离开了面包店。  
提姆趴在桌子上，迅速地思考着。  
一般而言，周五放学后提姆会和康纳，巴特一起去面包店，这时候正值人流量的高峰期，所以大家都会自觉地选择买好后打包带走。和大多数人一样，他们只会在面包店里作短暂的停留。提姆这才想起来，在每次短暂停留的时间里，他从未看到过杰森——准确地说，正如康纳所言，他从未看到过除迪克之外的其他人。  
提姆从来没有向任何人提过自己每周三下午都会去面包店的事情——甚至包括康纳和巴特。提姆也偶尔听到过同学们的议论，说迪克独自一人撑起店面可真够厉害的，而直到今天，所有人才知道，原来面包店里还隐藏着一位面包师——红头罩。  
提姆确信自己不会认错，在看到面包师的瞬间，他就立刻意识到那人正是杰森——哪怕对方并没有摘下头罩。他说不上这是理性推测或是其他的什么，但提姆就是认定了这是杰森——像是一种本能。  
提姆开始有些混乱了。各种各样的疑问和信息一下子涌进他的脑海，令他头痛欲裂。为什么——为什么似乎只有他一个人从最早就知道了杰森的存在？为什么杰森明明是服务员却没有在迪克最忙的时候出来帮他？等等，杰森不是面包师吗？不对——面包师很忙的，他当然没有时间出来帮迪克，光是做面包他就已经顾不过来了吧——可是，可是他明明是服务员啊？！至少周三下午是……好吧，这些暂且不论，为什么迪克将他介绍给大家的时候他要戴着头罩？难道是因为做面包的时候一直戴着没来得及取？！  
提姆的脑袋飞速运转，千百种可能的情况在他的脑海里闪过，又被他一一否认。  
他最终还是没能得出让自己满意的结论。

Part.4  
一年前。  
“杰——拜托了！我一个人哪里忙得过来啊？你就帮帮我吧！”迪克几乎要急得跳脚了。  
“每天这儿的面包都归我一个人做，我哪来多的力气帮你？！”杰森摘下头罩，露出一头乱发，“要不咱俩换换？”  
“那可不行！”迪克立即义正言辞地拒绝了，“我会炸了烤箱的！”  
“你也是挺有自知之明啊。”杰森嗤笑一声，理了理头发。  
“可是顾客真的是太多啦，我真的……好啦我知道你不喜欢人多又闹腾的场合，可你更不忍心看你大哥累死在面包店的柜台前对不对？”迪克的声音明显软了下来，带着点央求的意味。“要不你就戴着头罩出来也好啊？眼不见心不烦！”  
“……戴着头罩并不影响我的视力。”杰森不耐烦地翻了个白眼，把头罩往桌子上一磕——“听着迪基，我只帮你这一次……”  
“太好了杰！！”迪克激动地一把将比自己还高大的男人拉到跟前，像只树袋熊似的紧紧抱着他，还使劲儿蹭了蹭，就差没亲上去了。  
“烦死了迪基！快放开！”杰森的脸上写满了嫌弃和无奈，“事先说好，我只在周三下午出来帮你，其他时间你一律自己应付。”  
“可是周三下午是人最少的时候啊？！”迪克垮下肩膀，瞬间泄了气，“那时我一个人也能搞定。就不能换个时间吗……等等！周三？”他像是想起什么似的重复了一句，“周三下午——？”  
迪克露出一副恍然大悟的表情：“原来如此……真有你的，杰！你当你大哥这些年的恋爱都白谈了啊？你以为我没发现？周三下午本来人就不多，所以某位固定会在那时候来我们店里的人就更加显眼……”  
“你什么时候才能停止那些奇奇怪怪的想像？！”杰森忍无可忍地抄起一个菠萝面包，用尽了有生以来的全部自制力才没把它猛地拍到迪克的脸上去，“你理性分析一下，其他时间人那么多，面包都快供应不足了，我一个人在里边拼死拼活地做面包你还指望我在这种节骨眼上帮你？！我能在周三下午牺牲我宝贵的休息时间来兼任服务员就已经很仁义尽致了！”  
“哇……杰森也学会理性分析了，而且说得好像很有道理。”迪克思忖着摸了摸下巴，“看来你能出来帮我是个一举两得的好主意，我很高兴你恋爱了，杰，不过作为过来人我得负责任地提醒你，那小家伙貌似还没成年，所以就算你成功了也要注意……”  
“闭嘴迪基！”杰森恶狠狠地瞪着自己的哥哥，咬牙切齿一字一顿地威胁道，“再敢多说一个字我就辞掉面包师的工作，你自个儿冲麦片去吧！”  
迪克乖乖地合上嘴，默默看着杰森扣上头罩，骑着摩托车飞驰而去。  
“……喜欢就直说嘛，看眼神都看的出来啊。”他冲着自家弟弟远去的背影做了个鬼脸，“这小子还真是可爱。”

Part.5  
康纳的生日正逢周五。  
在提姆的交涉下，迪克同意在店外挂上“今日休息”的小牌子，让他们一小群人在店里狂欢。  
提姆，康纳，巴特，卡西等人坐在面包店里，以往独立的几个小桌子此时被他们拼到了一起，桌子上摆着各式各样的蛋糕，都是由面包师红头罩亲手制作的，刚刚新鲜出炉。  
康纳才对着蜡烛许完愿，巴特就开始忙不迭地往嘴里塞蛋糕，卡西礼貌地递送了礼物，而提姆则一直有些心不在焉地瞟向烘焙间那边。  
“啊，这面包真是太好吃了！”巴特满足地叹出一口气，又迅速伸手揽过几个制作精美的盒子蛋糕，“店长店长，今天就我们这么些人，你让面包师出来和我们一起吃蛋糕嘛！”  
“是啊。”卡西也好奇起来，“我们都还没见过这位神秘的面包师摘下头罩呢。”  
“而且这一大桌子蛋糕都是他做的。”康纳看了看摆了满桌的小盘子，“我觉得他也应该过来和我们一起吃，我们还没向他道谢呢。对吧提姆？”  
“啊……嗯！”提姆回过神来，连忙点头示意，“我也……我也觉得，蛋糕已经够吃了，他可以休息一下过来坐坐。”  
“拜托啦店长！”巴特满脸期待，“让面包师出来见见我们吧！我们保证对外保密！”  
迪克意味深长地看了一眼烘焙间，他知道现在杰森一定就倚在门后，一边休息一边慵懒地听着外边的动态。  
“虽然我也很想帮你们，不过——还是不行哦。”迪克勾起嘴角，声音里依然带着笑意。  
巴特的失望就写在脸上，他嘟着嘴，委屈地拿起一块芝士蛋糕咬了一口。  
“你们知道为什么红头罩先生每次都能把面包都做得又快又好吗？”迪克问。  
“因为他很厉害啊。”巴特含糊不清地抢答。  
“熟能生巧？”提姆给出了一个自认为最合理的解释。  
“不，是因为他的头罩。”迪克竖起一根手指，轻轻地指了指自己的脑袋。  
“啊……？”众人的目光一下子都集中在了迪克身上。“头罩？”  
“你们可别小看了那个头罩，虽然我觉得它并不怎么好看。”迪克耸耸肩，“但那是个有魔法的头罩，面包师戴上它就能快速地做出很多好吃的面包蛋糕了！”  
“……迪克，我们不是三岁小孩。”提姆揉了揉太阳穴。  
“好歹说个正常点的理由让我们相信？”康纳挑起一边的眉毛。  
“真的吗！我也想要一个这样的头罩！”巴特的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。  
“啧，好啦好啦，这个你们爱信不信，不过有一条我得提醒你们。”迪克的语气突然严肃起来，“千万不要追究面包师那红头罩底下的真面目。”  
“为……为什么？”卡西神色紧张，她似乎有预感迪克接下来的话并不会让人感到轻松。  
“因为……”迪克意味深长地走到提姆的椅子后边，双手轻轻地扶在椅背上，“如果你看到了他的真面目，你一定会爱上他的。”  
“那他呢？”还没等众人作出反应，巴特就闪电般地抛出了这个问题。  
“他当然不会爱上任何人。”迪克悄悄拍了拍提姆的肩膀，在感觉到对方轻微的颤抖后，他俯下身，放低声音，几乎贴在提姆的耳边说道，“不过，如果他有朝一日亲自为你们当中的某位端来下午茶的话，那可就另当别论了。”  
“诶！”巴特顿时来了精神，“真的吗！还有亲自送下午茶的活动！那我下次一定找个下午的时间过来！”  
“……你到底有没有认真听人说话……”卡西撇了撇嘴，“这哪里是活动，再说了，我们好像基本上每个下午都有课吧。”  
“也许我们可以找个周六的下午一起来？”康纳提议。  
“好主意！”巴特现在就已经激动得迫不及待了，他转向之前一直不发一言的提姆：“提姆，你有没有很期待！”  
提姆眨了眨眼睛表示同意。上帝保佑，幸好迪克把灯光开得很暗，大概没有人看见他的脸红得像是烧过一样。

Part.6  
周三下午。  
提姆像往常一样来到面包店里，在相同的位置坐下。  
这次他没带电脑，只是背靠椅子望向窗外。  
直到杰森将咖啡轻轻地放到他面前。  
他说了声谢谢，对方依旧礼貌地回应了一句便快步离开。  
提姆坐直身子，在手触到杯子的一瞬间他愣住了——  
这一次的咖啡雕花，勾勒出的是他的侧脸。  
“杰森为了做这个从很早以前就开始练习。”迪克的声音从身后传来，“今晚他会做一份独家的香草蛋糕，你有兴趣试试吗？”  
提姆下意识地转过身，看见杰森正倚着柜台，勾起嘴角，端了一杯咖啡，朝他微微举了一下。  
“当——当然。”他向对方回以一个温和的微笑。  
或许他的初吻会是香草味的。提姆不自觉地这么想。


End file.
